Giving My Cold, Black Heart to You
by SakuraLuck
Summary: {SkyArco!Tsuna} He wondered, if they would forgive him for doing this once more. He hoped so, but for now, let him dream a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING (except the idea)

* * *

 **Rated T for:** swearing, half-baked lemoness

* * *

 **Pairings:** at first one-sided R27 and 6927, slight one-sided All27

* * *

 **Future Warning:** MIGHT BE A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IT DEPENDS

* * *

 **Chapter Warning:** Reborn angst, love, possessiveness, and denial from yours truly

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's been **ten years after the canon.** It's been awhile since I read/watched this so if you could point out my mistakes thanks!

Edit 12/30/16: Just adding some details and such

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _If_ _Tsuna had been a little more observant, a little less naive about the people around him then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe. (Not really.)_

* * *

He hated it. He wanted them to stop looking at Tsuna.

 _(Mine.)_

He hated how Tsuna could him so irrational and _angry_ at everyone. At himself.

He wished he could lock him up and never let anyone see him.

 _(MineMineMine.)_

 _"-rn!"_

He wishes, desperately, foolishly, Tsuna would only look at _him_.

"-orn? Reborn!"

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn drawled smoothly, silently reprimanding himself for not paying attention. He must have spaced out during the meeting because they were alone. That was bad.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna murmured lowly with an edge of concern in his voice.

Reborn blinks. It takes him an embarrassingly long moment to answer the question because he was mesmerized by how Tsuna's head was tilted just so, with his wide brown eyes conveying his confusion.

Reborn had the urge to just hold him. That would be nice; his heart clenched at the thought longingly.

"Of course, are you doubting my ability to handle my well-being?" Reborn said nonchalantly. Leon crawled from his fedora to reach his fingers, he butted his palm softly, silently offering comfort. "After all, I'm the _World's Greatest Hitman._ "

Tsuna looked as though he wanted to say something. Reborn heaved a small sigh. "I'm _fine_. Just recovering from the last mission. I can handle it, now get back to work Dame-Tsuna."

"If you're sure Reborn." Tsuna glanced at him, worriedly, before he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "It's just- ..I'm worried. You've been spacing out a lot Reborn."

 _Stop it._ Don't do that. If you don't, I'll begin to think that you care about me. That you'd want someone like me beside you. ( _That I have a chance.)_

"I'm fine. Get back to work or I'll shoot you."

"Hai.."

I'm fine.

 _Lies_ , that tiny part of him crooned at him; telling him to just give in and touch him like he's always wanted to, _devour him._

He hated them. All those people who would look at Tsuna and try to woo him. He hated how pathetic it all was. But for all the times when he scorned them for thinking about him in that way- _the way he couldn't because he was just the tutor, always the tutor because Tsuna wouldn't ever see him that way-_

He hates himself the most.

He hates himself for loving Tsuna. He hates himself for not being able to stop, for not _wanting_ to stop. He hates himself for always getting his hopes up. _But he can't stop._ _He wants to just-_

I'm fine.

 ** _Liar_.**

* * *

Reborn walked briskly down the hall, trying to shake away the tantalizing images that had come up. He vainly tried to conceal his flushed face and-

 _Tsuna had that irritating habit of pouting (I'm not pouting!) and biting his bottom lip until it was dark red. It showed how sex derived Reborn was because all he could think about was how much Tsuna looked utterly delectable at that moment, especially with his mussed up hair(from messing it up again)._

 _Reborn had to use all of his hard-gained-hitman-willpower to not jump over the desk and pin him to the wall. He made a strangled noise when Tsuna licked his lips, a faint pink tongue flickered out of his mouth._

 _"Reborn?" Tsuna looked at him innocently, trying to figure out why Reborn looked uncomfortable, "Are you okay? You sure you don't want to take the day off?"_

 _"No," Reborn replied curtly, trying to get his mind on something else less hazardous like Verde in his piano boxers! Yes, perfect for getting rid of his arousal. (Oh. Now he has to bleach his brain.)_

 _"Are you sure?" Somewhere between the time Reborn's mind was filled with Verde twerking in his piano boxers (why oh why) Tsuna had gotten up and pressed his forehead to his. "You're not sick, are you? Don't force yourself, don't you remember what happened la-_

 _Wao._ _Reborn thought incoherently, he's so fucking close. Just a hair away and I can touch him and sky were that not tempting; his fingers twitched slightly. Reborn felt a ball of bubbly warmth drop down his stomach. It was so unbelievably sweet, just like every time he was near him like this._

 _Nope. Nope. (mammoninaspeedoveverdesquattingskullsapoledancerverdeinadresscolle-)_

 _"-and we don't want Ryouhei to think it was it was his fault that Master Pao Pao was- Reborn! You're not listening are you?" Tsuna pouted cutely, stepping away._

 _Reborn drawled back, already missing the warmth Tsuna took with him, "Don't pout Dame-Tsuna."_

 _"I'm not pouting!"_

 _"I'll take the day off for today."_

 _Tsuna visibly brightened, his face was full of relief. How was it that he able to survive here? He should've been dead, should've lost that innocence the moment he met Reborn, even Luce hadn't been this innocent. But even as Reborn thought about it, he found he didn't mind, he liked having someone who knew him, how dark and dirty he was and still care for him._

 _He was selfish._

 _"Aren't you just a_ _ball of sunshine. Doubting me like that." Reborn bit out slightly irritable._

 _"I'm not doubting you Reborn! I'm just worried for your well-being. you have the tendency to ignore the pain until the last moment too!" Tsuna furrowed his brows, "I care about you Reborn. You're really important to me, us. I don't want you to die! So promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay," Tsuna stated seriously with a straight face._

 _Seriously. How can this-this man say something as cheesy and embarrassingly heart-filled with a straight face! Reborn looked to the side, a hand covering half of his face as he squealed internally at the adorableness called Tsuna._

 _"...Fine..." Reborn sighed out reluctantly, a faint blush still on his face. **The** greatest hitman in the world; blushing! He was defeated,"...moglie*," Reborn finished, hoping to save his pride from completely flying away._

 _"Uh-huh, bye-bye anata*," Tsuna replied absentmindedly, focusing on the paperwork at hand again._

 _Reborn froze for a second, before leaving quickly, closing the door with a quiet click._

That Dame-Tsuna! Reborn thought frustratingly, he could see in his mind's eye Colloneno making a whipping motion. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Mukoro standing there within a daze until the man was nearly in front of him.

Mukuro looked awful. The others hadn't noticed but Tsuna had certainly detected the Mist Guardian's allusions; over the days, he had been wearing staying in bed more often and had even stopped picking fights with the Cloud guardian.

Tsuna had been extremely worried about him, Reborn had suffered many hours of reassuring him 'yes, Mukuro was fine' and 'yes he'll check on him'. (Not that he had actually cared that much, after all, fewer rivals vying for Tsuna's attention)

It had been weeks since he actually looked at Mukoro and he looked, to say as an understatement, awful. Mukoro looked like he had starved himself and hasn't seen sunlight in months.

Well. There was one to do, Reborn thought resignedly.

"Mukuro," Reborn stated curtly. He had no time for anymore teenage angst, especially for full grown brats but it _was_ his job as Vongola Decimo's personal advisor to lessen his uneeded workload. (No. He was not trying to monopoly Tsuna's affection by doing good deeds. Shut up Fon. Stop laughing.)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So while Reborn tries to telepathically communicate with Mukuro and desperately convince himself and the others that he was _not_ whipped or getting soft- XD

Anyway, I need reviews. Follows. Favorites. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **#firstfanfichere** I need help! Am I doing it right? Is this too much?! Did I cut off weirdly?

Translations _*_

 _moglie_ means wife

 _anata_ means husband

* * *

Preview:

Mukoro had never been one for, he scoffed here, _feelings_ , he couldn't understand why people would _talk_ about them either. Feelings were meant to be kept inside, not shared. That was his firm belief, of course, this was _before_ he met Tsuna.

Mukuro still remembered his first thought when he met the young Decimo candidate was, 'weak'. He was too weak and naive to be here. He wasn't ready to _kill._ To see the horrors of the underworld, the mafia. He wasn't tainted.

Mukoro had been jealous. He had been jealous of how burden-free the other boy's eyes were. He had wanted to stain them to make him wake up to the realities of life.

So when he threatened the boy's friends, how was he supposed to know the boy, no, _Tsunayoshi,_ would change. His eyes flickered with an orange glint, a brilliant orange flame, so bright, _so so warm,_ flickered on top of his forehead and when Mukoro made contact with him- _he had felt it before he could recognize it,_ **familiar, precious** ; _home_.

Mukoro would never admit it but it had been the first time in a very long time since he'd felt so warm and safe. Tsunayoshi reminded him of home; he hated him for it, for making him long for something so forbidden and impossible for a criminal like him, but loved him for offering it anyway.

Years had passed and Mukuro still woke up, half fearing that it was all just a dream until the hall was filled with familiar explosions and yells. He'd wake up and would be greeted by _his_ face, and he'd smile as if Mukuro was someone amazing, someone, who deserved all this.

 _I hate you._

But Mukuro's heart would start pumping faster and he'd feel so warm inside and it was horrible. It was pathetic.

 _What if he finds out? What if he finds out that-_

He'd make him feel so fucking _special_ and his hopes would go up every. single. time. But when Tsuna would smile that warm special smile at someone else: Mukuro died each time.

 _What if he finds out I thought he loved me? That I thought his kindness was something more?_

It was pathetic. It was beautiful. It was horrible. It was so heart-breakingly precious, and he couldn't stop.

 _I hate you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

I love you.

* * *

 **Words:** 1,873

* * *

 **Please leave a Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING (except the idea)

* * *

 **Rated T for:** swearing, half-baked lemoness

* * *

 **Pairings:** at first one-sided R27 and 6927, slight one-sided All27

* * *

 **Chapter** **Warning:** Mukuro angst, love, self hate

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First time writing on this, remember that. I'm so bad at writing and keeping on track like seriously. So sorry for my lame super lame subtle jokes.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

It all started with a dream-but that sounded so fucking cheesy he wanted to throw up so he'll say it was a realization-where many emotions and thoughts once tightly reigned, are free.

Mukoro had always thought he would never have anything other than nightmares-those horrible nightmares where he couldn't escape the cruel insistent mocking, the blood, torture, experiments, _drowning-_ the desperate hope for it to end. (A monster deserves nothing less.)

Where he was _weak_ and still took comfort in hiding under his blankets and shield the world away from himself. Where he would hide in his own shadow because he couldn't get close, not when he could lose them, hurt them again. When the memories of his past caught up with him, and everything would fade away except for the smell and screams were left. He thought nothing could ever be worse than that.

He was wrong.

* * *

Mukoro had never been one for, he scoffed here, _feelings_ so he couldn't understand why people would talk about them either. Feelings were meant to be kept inside, not shared. That was his firm belief, of course, this was _before_ he met Tsuna.

Mukuro still remembered his first thought when he met the young Decimo candidate was. He was too weak and naive to be here. He wasn't ready to _kill._ To see the horrors of the underworld, the mafia. He wasn't tainted.

Mukoro had been jealous. He had been jealous of how burden-free the other boy's eyes were. He had wanted to stain them to make him wake up to the realities of life.

So when he threatened the boy's friends, how was he supposed to know the boy, no, _Tsunayoshi,_ would change. His eyes flickered with an orange glint, a brilliant orange flame, so bright, _so so warm,_ flickered on top of his forehead and when Mukoro made contact with him- _he had felt it before he could recognise it_ , something so **familiar and precious** ; _home_.

Mukoro would never admit it but it had been the first time in a very long time since he'd felt so warm and safe. Tsunayoshi reminded him of safety and he hated him for it, for making him long for something so forbidden and impossible for a criminal like him, but loved him for offering it anyway.

Years had passed and Mukuro still woke up, half fearing that it was all just a dream until the hall was filled with familiar explosions and noises; he'd calm down. He'd wake up and would be greeted by _his_ face, and he'd smile as if Mukuro was someone amazing, someone who deserved all this.

 _I hate you._

Because Mukuro's heart would star pumping faster and he'd feel so warm inside and it was horrible. It was pathetic.

 _What if he finds out? What if he finds out that-_

He'd make him feel so fucking _special_ and his hopes would go up every. single. time. But that man, Tsunayoshi, would smile that warm special smile at someone else and Mukuro died each time.

 _What if he finds out I thought he loved me? That I thought his kindness was something more?_

 _It was pathetic. It was beautiful. It was horrible. It was so heart-breakingly precious, and he couldn't stop._

 _I hate you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

I love you _._

* * *

Mukuro was terrified.

What would they say. What would _Tsunayoshi_ say? He knew what they thought of him behind his back, a _monster, madman, Decimo didn't need something like him._ Mukuro never cared for it, he was used to such things, but Tsunayoshi had been so angry when they did it, the other Guardians had been too. He remembered the first time it had happened in front of them; it was at a party. It was the first time Mukuro actually realized they all wanted him. He knew they had to a certain extent that Tsunayoshi never went back on his word but it was different to see it.

Mukuro had thought that maybe, maybe it would all work out. That he could be happy, that a monster like him could be with them.

And it was. He was _happy_ for the first time, and he belonged somewhere. But that was before he fell in love with Tsunayoshi. It wasn't the fact that he hated the idea of loving Tsunayoshi, in all honesty he was on cloud nine for weeks. It was that Mukuro was afraid of what Tsunayoshi would think. How he'd react upon him falling for him. A _shameful creature_ , falling for someone like Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro wasn't naive to think that he was the only one who fell for the brunet's charm. He was certain that all of the Guardians (excluding Lambo and Chrome) were fond of the boy. Mukuro was also sure that some of the ex-Arcobaleno were too. (He had strong suspicions that Reborn was one of them.) The boss was precious to everyone.

Mukuro paused.

Now that he thought about it, what had he been worried about again? Why was he so worried? He wasn't the only one in this situation! No one would blame him if he did. And Tsunayoshi wouldn't ever find out if he kept it under the wraps.

(Mukuro was a Mist. Mists are masters at deception, it's not a surprise that Mists are also able to deceive themselves as well.)

Mukuro unwrapped himself from his cocoon of blankets. He stretched in a predatory manner, giving a hum of content as his neck popped.

Tsunayoshi should be finished with his meeting by now, should he drop in? Or maybe look for the skylark? What about Chrome?

* * *

Mukuro twirled his trident playfully as he strode down the empty hallway. He stopped and furrowed his brows in confusion. Everything was dizzy. Mukuro's stomach dropped and his breathing became labored and harsher. Who was he kidding? It wasn't- he wasn't-

 _Where was his Sky?_

He couldn't take it anymore, the nightmares, torture. He just wanted to stop. He couldn't do it anymore, couldn't go through this if Tsunayoshi, if _Tsuna_ rejected him. Mukuro was broken, too scarred to be fixed.

No matter what they did he wouldn't ever be fixed, and if he went and got rejected he feared his heart wouldn't make it. His mind and body was already messed up but he had always guarded his heart possessively; but then they had to go and worm themselves in, and Tsuna had to make his heart do all these weird fluttery flips, and he couldn't-

He couldn't do it anymore. He was broken. Tsuna would never love him he thought dully, distantly as everything felt dead and drowned out.

.

.

 _Never._

* * *

 **A/N:** Just in case you ALL are lost, he's having a sudden panic attack. Kudos to those who can guess what triggered it

* * *

 **Words:** 1,248

* * *

 **Please Leave a Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING (except the idea)

* * *

 **Rated T for:** swearing, half-baked lemoness, angst, blood

* * *

 **Pairings:** at first one-sided R27 and 6927, slight one-sided All27, R27, 6927

* * *

 **Chapter Warning:** SLIGHT LEMON, love, fluff, Reborn-Tsuna-Mukuro, slight angst, foreshadow

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm so bad at writing and keeping on track like seriously. I'm still waiting for more votes to get an idea on how and when to update and stuff...you know? Gonna make this extra long and stuff; includes how they fell in love, thoughts, foreshadowing and a preview to the next chapter! _(Damn now I wanna make a Kawahira story)_ This is an interlude because it relates to the current plot, background information and lemon

* * *

 **Chapter Three** \- Interludes

 **.**

 **Mukuro**

.

 **.**

"Oya? The little boss not up for socializing?" Mukuro inquired silkily.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed, his face flush with surprise. Mukuro traced the red slowly.

How lovely that red flush was, it was absolutely endearing, he wondered how Tsuna would look underneath...

"Yes, you called? Are you in dire need of my _service_ _s?_ " Mukuro purred. No good, he couldn't start thinking about that.

Tsuna flailed before saying heatedly, "Mou, you shouldn't surprise me so much. I'm going to get gray hairs before I'm 30! You all aren't helping."

"Kufufufu, having gray hair means you lived an exciting life though." Mukuro pointed out. It also means you had a long one.

"More like a tiring one."

"But it was worth it right?" Mukuro had meant it jokingly but it came out a bit more like a plea. He was utterly exhausted with life.

Tsuna paused and asked, "Are you tired?"

"...No," Mukuro whispered hoarsely.

Tsuna hummed knowingly and reached out, he touched the top of Mukuro's head gently and firmly before letting go.

A quiet calm silence enveloped them, and Mukuro's eyes burned with a strange emotion he couldn't quite name and his cheeks felt warm. The night sky was beautiful and solemn compared to the party inside, and even though Tsuna hadn't said it aloud, the words floated in his mind like a soft mantra.

 _It's okay, you can rest now._

.

 **.**

Mukuro woke up feeling better than he had in weeks. It was warm and he snuggled into his soft pillow- this wasn't his pillow. Mukuro tensed. An enemy attack? No, he would've been dead by now. The body below him move and yawned.

"..un..Mukuro? Are you feeling"- the voice yawned softly before continuing-"better?"

"Wha-? Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked blearily, he tried to remember what he was doing before this but couldn't remember clearly. He lowered his head tiredly.

"You were sick." Tsuna explained. Eh? Tsuna moved out form under him and started to check his temperature, "I told you to rest but you didn't listen. You fainted-sorry _passed out_ during your mission debriefing."

He did? That explained why everything was so dizzy. All he could remember was a few flashes of quiet reassurances, warm hands, and soft singing...

"You took care of me?" Mukuro asked chuckled dazedly, his eyes teared up to his horror. Mukuro flushed, he'd forgotten how emotional he got whenever he was sick.

Tsuna frowned in concern, Mukuro's face was still flushed even though his fever broke last night.

"Yeah, make sure to rest for the next 2 days okay? You don't have to worry about anything else."

"Oya, is the little rabbit worried? I'll be fine." Mukuro teased tiredly.

"Of _course_ I'm worried! You're _family, my family. You're not alone anymore._ You should take better care of yourself Mukuro! Everyone was so worried-well they didn't say it but they had that aur-" Tsuna ranted to him, his eyes flashed a golden amber.

 _(Beautiful. Mukuro thought quietly to himself.)_

His face flushed a bit more. It was so unbearably warm.

Tsunayoshi placed a new wet towel on his forehead before he began wrapping him in blankets, resembling a cocoon. His eyebrows furrowed cutely in concentration.

"Ah-Tsunayoshi? This is a bit-"

" **Sleep.** "

"..Hai," Mukuro replied thickly. This was nice. Really nice. Tsunayoshi? Tsuna? Tsuna's hands were really really warm. His thoughts were a bit stranger than usual, maybe he just needed more sleep he decided. It was probably his fever that was affecting him.

If so then...

"..Stay?" Mukuro's eyes watered briefly before he closed them tiredly. Tsuna smiled warmly.

"Of course Mukuro."

.

 **.**

Over the days, Mukuro found himself looking at the Vongola Decimo more. He was touching him more too, finding every excuse to be near him. It was an obsession.

He didn't know why this was happening and it was like someone try to blindfold him and push him into the darkness. He couldn't hide his emotions near the little boss anymore; it was disorienting. He didn't think anyone noticed, though. (Hopefully.)

Mukuro tried to become more aloof and cold to Tsuna to try and gain control of his emotions better. But it would become useless once Tsunayoshi would smile warmly at him and he melt hopelessly.

Mukuro became incredibly ruffled every time the young boss would be in the room and his eyes would follow him. His face would feel incredibly warm and he couldn't _breathe_ but it felt so _good_.

He was confused to say the least- but mostly terrified. He could feel himself become more possessive of the little boss, and Mukuro was giving more of himself than he should to Tsunayoshi.

It wasn't until Chrome figured out the reason for his mood swings that he realized maybe it would've been better if he hadn't found out. It would've been so much easier if he never knew (because he wouldn't have lost what he had if he hadn't known it).

After all, didn't they say ignorance was a rest from heartattacks? (something like that)

.

 **.**

"Chrome?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama?"

"What are the-" Mukuro cut himself off trying to find the perfect way to voice the question. This was of utmost importance. "I've been feeling...odd lately. I think I'm sick."

"Mu-Mukuro-sama are you sure?! Have you gone to Shamal-san yet? Is it serious? What are the symptoms?!" Chrome fused over him worriedly.

"Well, my body heat has been rising, my palms become sweaty, my heart feels like it's has a heart attack and that someone just squeezed it tightly while at the same time it's..nice?" Mukuro ended questioningly.

Chrome froze for a moment or two before stating hesitantly with a scary glint in her eye, "Has this been happening when a certain person is in the same room or he/she comes up in your thoughts?"

"You know of this sickness Chrome?"

This man was utterly oblivious Chrome thought to herself amusedly, how is it possible that such a huge perverted flirt could have no experience with this? It was almost cliché. But then again that would make him...

"Mukuro-sama, you're in love," Chrome stated monotonously. Internally she was salivating at the fantasies of Mukuro-sama being the clueless seme who's guided by the strong uke or maybe _h_ _e's_ the uke and is very needy and innocent in the bedroom.

Chrome let out some quiet perverted giggles, muttering about 'possessive semes...masochists...horny..ukes'

Mukuro wisely took a step away from Chrome, he'd further analyze his thoughts about Tsunayoshi later, Chrome was a _beast_ when it comes to her secret fantasies; he'd know, he lived in her mind before. Maybe he shouldn't have encouraged her to find hobbies so much?

But wait. _Love?_

 _._

 _._

"C-chrome, why am I in a m-maid outfit? _A-And why is it so short!_ " Tsuna shrieked.

Chrome giggled pervertedly, she was tying his fluffy hair into a high ponytail, his side bangs were framing his face fell to his chin, "Fanservice bossu." Tsuna looked adorable in the outfit, the maid outfit was short to his creamy thighs and it was emphasized by the black tight stockings. The top showed off his shoulders and delicious collarbone and the black choker he wore around his slender neck made Mukuro want to mark them. The white fluffy apron made him think of ways to dirty it with his cum and Tsuna's saliva.

Maybe it was a good thing he hadn't stopped her Mukuro thought to himself.

"Now put this on Tsuna."

"Why are you calling me Tsuna now?! And wait-Chrome _is that a thong?!_ "

Yes, it was very good thing indeed, Mukuro decided, nursing his bloody nose and erection.

* * *

 **.**

 **Reborn**

.

 **.**

 **「** Warning • Lemon **」**

He chuckled as he heard the needy whimpers of the body below him. Reborn caressed the lithe body teasingly and mapped the body with his skillful tongue and lips trying to mark every piece of skin he could reach; he licked and nipped at his lover's inner thighs. His lover whimpered.

Reborn delicately licked the precum off of the other's member but made sure not the touch anything else.

Reborn heard more moans in a higher pitch that sent his arousal aflame as he continued to map out his body, nibbling on his collarbone and earlobes.

The boy's hips arched off the bed, rubbing their erections together. Reborn's big hands easily covered his partner's body; his skin was peach against his dark silk covers. He whined crying for relief; yet defiant and trying to keep the perverted sounds inside despite his body saying otherwise. Reborn's hand wrapped around the other's cock, the boy whimpered and he turned his body towards the pleasurable pressure. His stomach curled with a delicious warmth.

"Patience." Reborn said in a low husky voice. His eyes darkened with lust and love and he kissed the younger boy's lips forcefully. He devoured his lips with possessiveness and eagerly lapped up the other's tears. His hand played with the other's member, rubbing his thumb against the balls and stroked slowly while the other held the younger boy's arms captive. "What do you want me to do?" And dammit his erection was killing him, he wanted to be inside him so badly but his pride wouldn't let him.

"P-please.." The other gasped out, his lips were puffy and red from biting down; his hand twitched and tried to grab something as a leverage.

Reborn's sinful lips pulled into a lazy smirk, "Do you want me inside you? Fuck you, until you can't remember your name? Do you want my entire dick inside you?"

"Y-Yes _. Please."_ His eyes unseeing, too lost in the pleasure.

 _"Say it. Say you want me. Tell me what to do."_ Reborn taunted as he stroked faster. He positioned himself at his entrance, teasingly poking his tip inside and back out.

The other let other a strangled sob, "Please- I want you inside me bad- fuck me, I want you so bad Reborn. I want you i-inside me!" His face was red from embarrassment and pleasure, his arms covered his eyes adorably.

 _Lui è così carino._

Reborn let out a deep moan at the words and thrust inside him, deep and long. The other moaned loudly in pain mixed with pleasure. Reborn moved the other's legs over his shoulder and thrust back and forth, setting a fast paced motion. _"Si sente così bene,"_ Reborn said in a deep, hoarse baritone voice.

He thrust in even deeper than last each time, before he came back out only to do it over again.

Moans spilled from the other's lips like a whore, he tried to stifle them but failed.

"R-reborn! No..to-t _oo deep._ " The other cried out, he was a sobbing mess.

 _"So Amore, so che mi fa male."_ Reborn gasped in pleasure when the younger boy clenched his insides around his member, _"...così buono...- sente così buono.."_ Reborn moaned. _"D-dispiace...- love, mi dispiace. Va bene, sarà bene. Io ti amo_ , you're so beautiful, _io amo così tanto. Shh..."_ His words eventually faded into moans and meaningless whispers of sweet nothings in his lover's ears.

Reborn was in a haze, all he could think was his lover's moans: more, more, _harder-_

Reborn felt the warmth increasing and he was on a wave of pleasure, he leaned forward and kissed him one more time before saying

 _"I love you-"_

It was too much, a building sensation and wave of euphoria come over him as came. The last thought he had was..

* * *

 **「** End • Lemon **」**

 _"Tsuna.."_ Reborn moaned loudly. He opened his eyes to find an empty bedroom; no sign of another person there nor was there any evidence of sex in the air.

Reborn ignored the disappointed ache in his chest and removed his covers with practiced movements. He looked down and sighed.

"I haven't had a wet dream since my pre-adolescent years."

It had been happening a lot lately, he could attest it to the fact that he was still catching up in his years and was currently in his teenage years but- it didn't excuse the fact that it was his _student_ (ex-student for 3 years technically but he who was counting) that was the star of these dreams.

Reborn wouldn't have cared had it been just a male, he would've been surprised sure but would've gotten over it; but the fact that it was his student, the student he'd been tutoring for about how many (10 but who's counting) years now.

He'd known Tsuna since he was 13, when he was just a short, wimpy, useless, clumsy, kind, adorable little- ..ahem, to when he became the gentle, kind, adorable, clumsy Vongola Decimo at age 18 to a now admittedly still adorably sexy (how is that possible) strong, confident, charasmatic, kind, gentle (still short) man.

Reborn was an adult though. And as an adult he had three choices to decide upon:

a) admit that he might a crush on Tsuna and get the love of his life or horribly rejected out of the way and die heartbroken and alone

b) ignore it and continue on with life while his love of his life get..married to..someone..else and die heartbroken and alone

c) become a monk and get over him

Reborn's eye twitched at these admittedly horrible selection of options.. _or_ he could just slowly advance onto his and wait for his reactions and plan form there to seduce him. (he didn't want to live a heartbroken life dammit)

Reborn nodded resolutely before swiftly going to get rid of his problem..

.

 **.**

"Dame-Tsuna, get up. We're going." Reborn demanded out of the blue.

"Eh? E-we're going where?"

A shot was whizzed by Tsuna's head.

"A Mafia Boss doesn't stutter. Come on."

"But Reborn, I need to-" Another bullet. Tsuna sweatdropped and looked longingly at his calendar; he was supposed to have the evening off..

"We'll get sweets."

Tsuna's aura did a complete 180; he chirped showing that bubbly, pure innocence only he could do.

"Sweets!"

The sparkles hit him before the flowers did.

"Reborn? Reborn!"

.

 **.**

Reborn sighed in irritation, those _idiots._

His hand twitched with the need to strangle someone.

"How exactly," Reborn purred darkly, "did you all not see him kidnapping Tsuna while _climbing up_ the mansion and escaping in a _jet_ in broad daylight."

Ryohei, Gokudera, and Takeshi froze in fear.

"WELL, I WAS EXTREeemely exercising with Takeshi when I shouldn't have..." Ryohei mumbled nervously. Reborn was giving off a scary aura. Well scarier than usual he amended.

"Reborn-san! It was all my fault! If only I was a better right hand man to Tsuna-samaaa," Gokudera cried out, tears were comically streaming down his face.

"Maa maa, it was my fault too. I should've realized he wasn't here instead of playing." Takeshi stated seriously.

Reborn smirked in slight satisfaction, they'd matured. Reborn realized this was probably the point where he's supposed to forgive them but-

"You _all_ will spend a day with me while I tor- _train_ you."

They gulped in fear- the killing intent was palpable.

 **"Run."**

It was an entirely different ballgame when it included Byakuran.

.

 **.**

("Why couldn't you have just asked me to come with you instead of kidnapping me?"

"What do you mean Tsu-chan~ I did!"

"When!?"

"I gave a note to your little baby tutor!~ Oops I mean _ex_ -baby tutor~"

"Byakuran..why do you keep antagonizing him? Every time I mention you, he gets into a murderous mood-wait, what did you tell him?"

"What do you mean Tsu-chan~? I just told him we were going to beach~"

"Your version of saying everything is- Byakuran _stop_ groping me!"

".."

" _Byakuran! Give me back my clothes!"_ )

* * *

 _Ko-ni-chi-wa~ Ex-Sun Baby Tutor-san~_

 _You should really be getting a shorter name~ It's really hard to say yours~You always have a grumpy face on though, I wonder why?~ Maybe it's because you don't eat marshmallows!?~_

 _Don't worry! Me and Tsu-chan will remember to buy you some on our date! We'll have twice as much fun for you! Tsu-chan might be wet and sticky when we come back, but don't fret I'll make sure to use protection!~_

Reborn crushed the obnoxious marshmallow patterned note, **"I'll kill you."**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tsuna**

.

 **.**

Tsuna loved his family. He loved his friends- he'd do anything for them.

Tsuna knew he was seen as a soft-hearted, strong, kind person in the mafia world. He knew he gave off the aura of an innocent pure, needs-to-be-protected-at-all-costs person but they'd forgotten that beneath that image, he was ruthless.

They'd forgotten who it was that killed Byakuran and that _he_ had been a _General_ before that. They forgot the fact that he wasn't always forgiving, that he had let many mafia families burn and executed before. _He was the Vongola Decimo, he didn't survive by being naive. He wasn't stupid or fragile._

It had always amused Byakuran when people described Tsuna as someone who wouldn't hurt a fly.

But it was adorable how his Guardians and friends scrambled to protect him so much.

.

 **.**

It was a normal day at the Vongola Mansion- _CRASH_

"YOU STUPID COW! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT VASE!"

"Tsuna-nii, Ahodera's bullying me again!"

Well as normal as it could get anyways, Tsuna mused. His cellphone rang.

" _Ciao_ Talbot-san! How are you?"

A faint, urgent voice replied back. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"No..Reborn hasn't.. what do you mean it's-"

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock.

" _Non puoi essere serio!_ Are you completely sure-? Have..do the Vindice know?"

His voice faltered momentarily.

"..oh..could you- can you check? Just in case it's-" Tsuna requested desperately, deep inside his intuition told him that it was true, but he couldn't accept it.

"Okay. Thank you Talbot-san...un I'll try to find him for you..."

Tsuna closed his eyes in frustration. " _Addio,_ Talbot."

The frantic voices in the background became louder. Tsuna covered his face momentarily before-

"Tsuna-san! The west wing is on fire again!" Shoichi panted, he looked a bit green.

Tsuna twitched violently.

.

 **.**

"Decimo, why are your-" His fellow Don's voice faded off hesitantly. Tsuna didn't blame him, he would've been speechless too if it hadn't been happening often.

Twas the night of the annual Vongola Open House, this was created to promote new allies and friendships (and flush out spies) that was the official purpose; unofficially it was just an excuse to take a day off and 'hang out' as in explosions, experiments, alcohol, dancing and fighting, and of course it always included fighting.

"BASEBALL FREAK GET BACK HERE!"

"Ahaha Goku-chan is so loud!"

"Tsuna-nii! Help!"

"Oya Reborn, even if you're Tsunayoshi-chan's tutor, I don't condemn you permission to touch him."

"When have I, exactly, ever needed _your_ permission to touch Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hm~ The little baby wants to touch _my Tsu-chan?~_ "

"Hn. _Herbivores_."

"Ehehe...rivalry...harem..boss...how devious..."

"EXTREMEEEEEE!"

"Oi! You all- How dare you talk about Tsuna-sama like that?! (Tsuna-sama's chasity is at stake)"

"Ahaha...Gokudera's right. Tsuna's not yours. (He's mine)"

"Oya Oya? Are we all ready to fight? (For Tsuna's hand tonight)"

"Hn (Omnivore is my mate)"

"Chaos (I'll shoot you)"

Tsuna shivered. Why did it feel like a fight's going to break out

"Ushishishi The peasants are fighting over my kitten?"

" _Trash_. _I'll kill you._ "

"You all bow to Boss!"

"VOIIIIIIII GIVE IT UP!"

"Anyone wants to put bets?"

"Ah! A fight over the adorable princess? Such treasure!"

"Ts-Tsuna-san I have a huge s-stomach ache..." Shoichi urped.

Tsuna winced in sympathy and sobbed a reply, "I can feel my budget flying away..."

Screams and explosions could be heard.

Tsuan cried in fond exasperation before he quietly said, "I hope.. this stays the same forever."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

But of course, everything has to end some way or another. No matter if it's a happy ending or not.

* * *

 **"Oh darling, don't you know? Everything's gone now."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ooooooh did you catch the foreshadow? It was pretty obvious. I really don't like this chapter of the next one but.. Anyways here's the preview! (I'm really spoiling you all) The translations are from Google translate (roughly) from down to up

Translations _*_

 _Non puoi essere serio!_ means _You're not serious!_

 _Ciao_ means _hello or goodbye_

 _Addio_ means _goodbye_

 _D-dispiace...- love, mi dispiace. Va bene, sarà bene. Io ti amo_ , you're so beautiful, _io amo così tanto. Shh..._ means S-sorry..- love, I'm sorry. It's okay, feel good. I love you, you're so beautiful, I love you so much. Shh...

 _So Amore, so che mi fa male_ means I know love, I know it hurts

 _Lui è così carino_ means He's so cute

* * *

 _Preview_ :

"It's not too late," The-Man-In-The-Iron-Hat said. They both knew what he was offering.

The-Man-In-The-Iron-Hat or Checkerface as he was known to the ex-Arcobaleno looked regretfully at the other person. He couldn't believe he was doing this again, he'd finally started to move on. Start living again, _not wasting eras of time looking after this curse again_.

"I know."

"Then why don't-"

"Don't. I've made my decision. It's going to okay, they'll be safe."

 _"I'm not talking about them!"_ Checkerface burst out frustratedly, "It's about you doing this for nothing! It won't matter if they're still alive! They'll just be small again but-"

 ** _"Kawahira."_**

Kawahira stopped abruptly but gave him a defiant look. It was odd to see him so emotionally invested, Tsuna thought to himself, it'd be funny in any other situation.

"It's important to _them_. Didn't you see how happy they were when they were free? Even if they were still alive, it wouldn't matter because it'd kill their souls to be toddlers again..."

"But at what price? Your life? How would they feel if they knew? _They would be crushed._ " Kawahira tried to reason, though he knew it was useless, Tsuna had that look on his face. The look that meant nothing would change his mind.

"..They'll survive. They'll move on, and will eventually forget about me..," they ignored how unlikely it would be.

"You're doing the same exact thing you didn't want _him_ to do. You're leaving behind him again except for something like _this._ It'll hurt them the most, after all, you know how they feel about you right? This'll be a betrayal against them, like you didn't trust them." Kawahira whispered. His hand clenched the item in his pocket.

It was silent for a few moments before he said solemnly- "If it means they'll survive, then I'm willing to be a sacrifice. I'm willing to be scorned and hated."

 _Hated? You?_

Kawahira laughed hysterically behind his mask. Why must this curse keep moving on, was it not enough? To sacrifice people? To kill someone as precious as this person in front of him? It went against everything his sky had taught him.

"Kawahira, it's going to be okay. _It's not your fault._ "

This man, this _precious human being_ ; even after he saw the many horrible immoral things he'd done- he still forgave him. He understood. (and it scared him the most, to be accepted like this, to have another bond with someone who he knew would die) His arm trembled slightly before he reached to give him the pacifier.

"You'll always be the sky that welcomes everyone, even at the very end huh, _Tsunayoshi._ "

Why was it destined to continue like this, he thought in despair-Tsuna touched the pacifier and the world shuddered in relief as the wheels of Fate had begun once more-why couldn't he wake up from this nightmare.

 _(The pacifiers resonated in sync, and seven other people collapsed in cold terror)_

Tsuna smiled sadly, " _Sayonara_ Kawahira-san."

 _("Arigatou.")_

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:** Yep. You think I put too much? I've seen how others do their previews and it's short as woah. It was something like this:

 _"I can't believe you."_

 _"Don't do it!"_

 _"You traitor."_

 _"No! He's going to actually sacrifice his strawberry shake for a vanilla shake!"_

 _"That's it-! You're nothing to me."_

* * *

 **Words:** 4,339

* * *

 **Please Leave a Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING (except the idea)

* * *

 **Rated T for:** swearing, half-baked plot, angst, blood, so out of character I don't even

* * *

 **Pairings:** at first one-sided R27 and 6927, slight one-sided All27

* * *

 **Chapter Warning:** Reborn-Tsuna-Mukuro, slight angst, THE PLOT IS MOVING, Bullshit logic twisted to suit my needs

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I was going just post an Omake for you guys but I realized it wouldn't be fair to you all. Also to clear up confusion:

Omake- An extra scene that won't affect the current plot

Interlude- Background information or minor scene that contributes to the plot

* * *

 **PLEASE READ**

Please do not panic if the chapters change! I won't change the plot so it'll still end up the same but I added a few details and translations- So DO NOT PANIC

* * *

I have come to realize my mind is trying to resemble another one so just in case I do it let me tell you MY INSPIRATION AND CREDIT: **SACRIFICE BY CYWSCROSS**!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _Beep._

 _"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm truly sorry about this. But the proof is.."_

 _"..No. It's fine. My Intuition already warned me but I- I didn't want to believe it. Thank you Talbot-san. I'll call you again, Addio."_

 _"Addio."_

 _Click._

He took in a deep breath before letting go, "Saa..how are you going to deal with this Tsuna?"

He looked at the picture frame on his desk bleakly. This was his _family_ , he couldn't let them know. It would break them, destroy what hope and future they had allowed themselves to believe in.

Tsuna's fingers clenched together, "The way you always do. With your Dying Will." Tsuna declared resolutely, his eyes hardening into an amber light.

(But if his hand shook a little, well...no one was there to see it.)

* * *

 **"The way you mask your emotions and hide behind a smile. It's laughable how others call it genuine, darling."**

* * *

" _ukuro!_ _Mukuro! Listen_ to me. Calm down. Breathe. Come on _breathe. In..out..In..out."_

Mukuro sucked in air desperately. He didn't know how long he stayed here as he followed the voice's instructions until his breathing became even.

Mukuro snapped his head up and straightened his back in an attempt to seem casual before he noticed who it was. He could work with this. "Kufufufufufu..," he chuckled ominously, " _Reborn_."

"Chaos." Reborn replied back with a borderline dangerous glint in his eye. He steadily raised his arm towards his fedora. He knew the Mist wouldn't accept any mention of his panic attack nor would he give any thanks. They were the same that way.

Hopefully, if he played his cards right, he could convince the unruly idiot to go to Health Office before he collapses or something.

They momentarily stared at each other in a tense silence before Mukuro said gleefully-

"Wrong answer."

That was the only warning he gave before the hallway warped.

* * *

Tsuna glanced at his watch worryingly, there was no guarantee he would meet him today. He had only gave instructions to call for him when Tsuna decided his next move. With only his intuition to guide him, Tsuna changed into more comfortable clothes, a white winter coat and dark jeans before he opened his door and nodded to the guard outside. "Can you make sure no one comes into this room unless it's an emergency?"

Not that it would help but it would at least buy him a few seconds.

The guard nodded determinedly. "Of course Decimo-sama! I will guard this door to my last breath!"

"Thank you," Tsuna replied warmly. It was nice to see people so enthusiastic about work. Tsuna didn't notice how the guard flushed in awe and adoration before he closed the door. He surveyed the room again and wrote a quick note to everyone to make sure they don't panic ( _like last time_ , he shuddered).

He picked up his dark amber scarf and murmured to himself, "You can't ignore it forever Tsuna." Tsuna wished he could though, that if he could just ignore the problem, if this had ended that day when their pacifiers broke. Tsuna let loose a deep breath before jumping out the window. If wishes were money, then no one would go poor. It's better to look ahead then wish back time.

"Kawahira-san," he muttered,"Any time now." It probably wasn't a good idea, hindsight, to automatically assume that the allusive man would suddenly appear. He started to panic slightly when no one answered his call.

Violent purple mist formed around his body, slowing his descent before all together wrapping him in a cocoon. "Have you thought about it?"

Tsuna paused for a moment, waiting for the mist to completely clear in order to see a familiar mask before replying, "Thank you for meeting with me. I have thought it over, and I have decided that I will accept."

The other man moved forward before he stopped hesitantly, it was uncharacteristic of him to offer such dealings however-

"It's not too late," The-Man-In-The-Iron-Hat said. They both knew what he was offering.

The-Man-In-The-Iron-Hat or Checkerface as he was known to the ex-Arcobaleno looked regretfully at the other person. He couldn't believe he was doing this again, he'd finally started to move on. Start living again, _not wasting eras of time looking after this curse again_.

"I know."

"Then why don't-"

"Don't. I've made my decision. It's going to okay, they'll be safe."

 _"I'm not talking about them!"_ Checkerface burst out frustratedly, "It's about you doing this for nothing! It won't matter if they're still alive! They'll just be small again but-"

 ** _"Kawahira."_**

Kawahira stopped abruptly but gave him a defiant look. It was odd to see him so emotionally invested, Tsuna thought to himself, it'd be funny in any other situation.

"It's important to _them_. Didn't you see how happy they were when they were free? Even if they were still alive, it wouldn't matter because it'd kill their souls to be toddlers again..."

"But at what price? Your life? How would they feel if they knew? _They would be crushed._ " Kawahira tried to reason, though he knew it was useless, Tsuna had that look on his face. The look that meant nothing would change his mind.

"..They'll survive. They'll move on, and will eventually forget about me..," they ignored how unlikely it would be.

"You're doing the same exact thing you didn't want _him_ to do. You're leaving behind him again except for something like _this._ It'll hurt them the most, after all, you know how they feel about you right? This'll be a betrayal against them, like you didn't trust them." Kawahira whispered. His hand clenched the item in his pocket.

It was silent for a few moments before he said solemnly- "If it means they'll survive, then I'm willing to be a sacrifice. I'm willing to be scorned and hated."

 _Hated? You?_

Kawahira laughed hysterically behind his mask. Why must this curse keep moving on, was it not enough? To sacrifice people? To kill someone as precious as this person in front of him? It went against everything his sky had taught him.

"Kawahira, it's going to be okay. _It's not your fault._ "

This man, this _precious human being_ ; even after he saw the many horrible immoral things he'd done- he still forgave him. He understood. (and it scared him the most, to be accepted like this, to have another bond with someone who he knew would die) His arm trembled slightly before he reached to give him the pacifier.

"You'll always be the sky that welcomes everyone, even at the very end huh, _Tsunayoshi._ "

Why was it destined to continue like this, he thought in despair-Tsuna touched the pacifier and the world shuddered in relief as the wheels of Fate had begun once more-why couldn't he wake up from this nightmare.

 _(The pacifiers resonated in sync, and seven other people collapsed in cold terror)_

Tsuna smiled sadly, "Sayonara Kawahira-san."

 _("Arigatou.")_

* * *

 **"Poor dear darling, always the brave one. Always the fool."**

* * *

Gokudera, being the loyal right-hand man, was more than nervous to bring the latest batch of paperwork. He knew the lengths Tsuna-sama would go to avoid them and hated them with enough bloodlust to unsettle Reborn.

It was more than understandable that his nerves were high strung. So when the guard outside told him Decimo-sama said not to bother him unless it was a complete emergency, needless to say, Gokudera overreacted.

Gokudera kicked down Decimo's door in a flurry, "Tsuna-sama! Are you alright?" The guard outside was still trying to stop him futilely and panicked when the Storm Guardian threw the stack of papers on the ground. He stepped outside to pick up the papers that had slid passed the door and continued inside.

The guard sighed in annoyance. Decimo-sama would be annoyed if they destroyed part of Vongola mansion again.

The guard started, "Gokudera-sama, I-" He tripped on Gokudera's foot and dropped the stack of papers he'd collected.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera let out an anguished cry. In his haste and tears, he kicked aside the unidentifiable thing near his foot away from his path. "Where are you?"

He saw the open window, and before logic could reason with his head, he screamed and pressed the emergency Tsuna-has-been-kidnapped-and-probably-with-a-pervert button, before dashing off to group with the others.

The note Tsuna left on his table was left unnoticed.

The guard cried out silently in pain before he promptly passed out. 'Decimo-sama, I..have failed you...'

[00]

Don't worry about me! I'll be back soon, just out on a break to get some sweets and coffee! I already finished the recent paperwork, so please don't look for me!

[00]

* * *

Reborn let loose a string of frustrated curses before he ducked the incoming object. It was as if Mukuro didn't want to be comforted! Reborn snorted inwardly.

What exactly was he supposed to say to him? "Look, I don't want to do this and you don't do this, but Tsuna does. So stand still so I can give you, and I quote a comforting pat!" Like he could say that. The hell was a comforting pat anyways? He wasn't Tsuna!

"Kufufufufu, Reborn, you seem distracted." Mukuro's voice bounced around the walls. The whole room was constricting him and it was difficult getting around as the gravity shifted so often. There were strategically placed staircases and doors that went nowhere and at the same time, everywhere. This whole room was specifically created to confuse the trapped repeatedly.

"Mukuro," Reborn growled in warning, he was losing his patience. The illusion was messing with his sense of time and he couldn't tell how long they've been here. And while he could get out of it, he didn't want to destroy the whole hallway.

The difference between a real physical illusion and a normal one wasn't based on the amount of flames you had nor the experience you possessed. It was all based upon how well you could fool your target's mind. Making an illusion was dependent on your ability to trick others into believing something was there even though it wasn't. It was simple as long as your concentration didn't falter and you had a sufficient amount of flames. A physical illusion was much more difficult.

The reason why it was considered top quality illusions if your illusion had a physical attribute and was _there_ , was because it was not an illusion. You were basically manipulating the matter inside your flames to form and compress into an actual object. It takes complete concentration and deep will to force that anomaly of nature form.

(Of of course there were other factors to include but that was the most he could get out of Mammon)

In other words, to create this whole mindscape and trap Reborn inside required a great amount of will and concentration on Mukuro's part. Which Reborn was willing to bet he didn't have much at the moment. All he needed to do now was to...

"Why are you running away? Hiding from Tsuna, is your love for him really that shallow. We all wondered whether or not you meant it. That you were using him." Reborn taunted him. Of course, that wasn't true, anyone could see that the Illusionist was head over heels for Tsuna. Well, except the person himself but that was a given.

Mukuro's voice amplified and the mindscape wavered. " _I don't-..not using him."_ He stumbled over his words, _"I'm not in love with him._ "

"Oh, are you in denial? How stupid can you be, boy? You are in love." Reborn looked at him as if he was particularly dumb.

"I am not in denial. I cannot- am not in love with him."

"Really? All I can see is a child throwing a tantrum because he can't accept the fact that he's in love. You're running away because you're afraid."

" _I'm not running away from him! I'm protecting him!_ " The mindscape crackled and shook.

Reborn snapped back at him, " _Then why haven't you called him by his name._ _Look around you!_ We're the mafia! We're all monsters. But we still love him, he accepts us. Because he followed us, even when he had the chance to leave, he didn't. He understands we're monsters, Tsuna's not stupid. _He's strong, he's much stronger than you realize._ "

How vain _was_ he? Didn't he realize that everyone who's met him realized this? That they agonized over it so many times?

"And if you can't realize this, then you're much more foolish than I thought." Reborn shot out a burst of sun flames.

(The mindscape shattered.)

"Of course he's not weak. He so strong, and brilliant and warm..." Mukuro whispered softly.

"He's warm and he makes you want to stay by him, to be a better person to earn and keep a spot near him. We all feel that." Reborn replied, "Don't _run away from him, thinking that this is what's best for him_. Stay, because for all the fears you have of hurting him, it'll destroy him if you leave. He'll be the one to decide whether or not you are a threat to him, not you."

"And if I am?" Mukuro asked weakly.

Reborn walked towards him before hitting him with his gun and said, "He'd probably ignore it and say something crazy and awe-inspiring while attempting to do something impossible and never seen of in all mafia history. "

Mukuro chuckled a bit stronger this time, "What's worse is that it'd work too. "

Reborn was about say something snarky back to him when the alarm sounded off. Mukuro flinched at the sound. " _Tsunayoshi._ " Mukuro disappeared before Reborn could get a word out.

Reborn scoffed to himself, "Brats. Always so self-centered. More trouble than needed-.."

His breath caught and he couldn't breathe. His head felt fuzzy and he-

(The wheels of Fate groaned and moved with a helpeless thought and _arewejustplaythings_ )

He broke off with a shallow gasp and coughed violently as he reached for the tiny pacifier inside his pocket. It was cold, as always, he let loose a shuddering breath. Cold- not warm and pulsing. Not killing him. Not chaining him.

Reborn lift his arm to wipe the cold sweat off his forehead. He didn't know when but he had ended up on the ground kneeling. Reborn narrowed his eyes confusedly as he straightened up.

He couldn't remember _why_ he was terrified but everything was okay. Everything was fine. _Nothing was wrong._

 _So why did he say 'remembered'._

* * *

Tsuna laughed quietly to himself, at least he had some time left to get some sweets and chocolate, he thought as he walked aimlessly. The pacifier pulsed in his pocket. It was warm. ( _It was so cold._ )

* * *

 **"You're such a liar darling, but that's okay. We can be liars together~."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry for taking so long and instead of a preview, I'm just gonna give an omake

I'm literally cringing at this chapter and sort of wanna abandon it..but I won't (hopefully). Ah~ this ending sucks

* * *

 **Omake:**

The first person to arrive was Takeshi.

"Haha, Hayato, where's Tsuna?"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL-IDIOT. TSUNA-SAMA ISN'T HERE BECAUSE HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! THAT'S WHY THE ALARM IS ON!"

And of course, they have their usual one-sided fights.

"Yare, yare. Shouldn't we be finding Tsuna-nii by now?" Lambo yawned lazily but his eyes betrayed his worry. He remembered the last time Tsuna went missing, all hell had broke loose when they found out he had been half tortured.

"Shut up stupid-cow! That's what I'm _trying_ to do!" Gokudera glared at the boy irritably. He tried to keep a cool head.

"Well then where is he," Lambo yelled back at him. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"I said I was _trying!_ Can't you hear? Or is that just empty space through your head," Gokudera snapped back.

"Well at least I have a head unlike you!"

"That doesn't even make sense you idiot!"

"Yes it does Bakadera!"

"Aho-cow!"

"Bombfail!"

"Brat!"

"OLD-MAN!"

"YOU STUPID COW!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BAKADERA!"

"Maa Maa, shouldn't we focus on find Tsuna," said Takeshi as he tried to calm them down. He was worried Tsuna got into one of his infamous accidents again. Mukuro looked at them dully as Reborn's words came to mind.

"Kufufufufu, that's right. While you idiots were fighting, I found Tsunayoshi." The unlike you was heard by all of them. Takeshi laughed as he slowly texted a message Tsuna.

Gokudera glared at him, his comment about Tsuna was momentarily missed as his hotheadedness overcame him. "What did you say pineapple-face?"

"Are you asking for a fight pineapple head," Lambo goaded, fueled by the fact that Tsuna-nii was okay.

Mukuro twitched in irritation, "Oya..what did you just call me?"

Takeshi laughed nervously as he tried to stop the inevitable fight. "You guys, Tsuna wouldn't want the hallway to be destroyed again. How about we bring it outside instead?"

(Oh Takeshi, your heart is in the right place but not your mind..)

"Hnn. Crowding is against the law, _Kamikorusu._ " Hibari ignored Takeshi and pounced eagerly at them with a bloodthirsty smile.

"Oh no," he laughed as he avoided Hibari's tonfas, but Takeshi readily pulled his sword out. "Tsuna's going to be so mad."

* * *

Takeshi would later send the message long after the destruction was made and wonder where their Sun Guardian was, but for now he was more interested in dodging the various bombs and explosions.

* * *

 **Words:** 3,205

* * *

 **Please Leave a Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING (except the idea)

* * *

 **Rated T for:** swearing, half-baked plot, angst, blood, so out of character I don't even

* * *

 **Pairings:** at first one-sided R27 and 6927, slight one-sided All27

* * *

 **Chapter Warning:** Reborn-Tsuna, jokes, THE PLOT IS MOVING, Bullshit logic twisted to suit my needs

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wanted to leave a Christmas gift but I couldn't go to the library at all, on time so... *sighs* Happy late Christmas and Happy New Year's**

 **Please check out the previous chapters, I may or may not have added and deleted some parts to make it flow better..**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"I'm back! brought back some sweets to enjoy.." Tsuna's voice faded off questioningly. The Vongola mansion was void of all it's usual noises. Tsuna had only been gone for 2 hours.

He skillfully navigated around the charred destruction that used to be the front hall. Tsuna dreaded what he would find in his office.

Tsuna found his door guard on the floor twitching and more than a little charred. Tsuna made a mental note to give him a raise to cover his hospital bills. He opened his office door which thankfully, was not affected by the mass destruction and sank into his chair.

Tsuna sighed tiredly as he set the bag of sweets down. He could see his note under the _large, abnormally large_ stack of paperwork. He twitched at the phantom pain he could already foresee in his future.

"D-Decimo-sama?" The maid's voice trembled slightly as she gathered her bearings. "Your Guardians are-..um- l-looking for..you..."

Tsuna made a small exasperated noise as he looked at the trembling maid. He wasn't scary was he? "Thank you, Mariko-san."

The maid, Mariko-san, blushed a deep red as she bowed repeatedly before scampering out the door.

Tsuna flipped out his phone irritably and texted Hayato.

* * *

 **"Nothing's changed at all. You've changed nothing at all darling."**

* * *

 **(Sat 12:37am)**

 **Where r u?**

(Sat 12:37am)

 _TSUNA SAMA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AND BEING TORTURED BY SOME PERVERT I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT HURT YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU?!_

 **(Sat 12:38am)**

 **Wait is everyone else with you?**

(O_O;)

(Sat 11:38am)

 _TSUNA SAMA_

Σ(°△°|||)︴

 **(Sat 12:38am)**

 **..nevermind don't answer that just please come back soon?**

(Sat 11:38am)

 _OF COURSE TSUNA SAMA I AM SO OVERJOYED YOU TO KNOW YOU ARE SAFE AND UNHURT AND THAT YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT ME_

。゜゜(´Ｏ｀)°゜。 (╥﹏╥)

 **(Sat 12:39am)**

 **Tell everyone else for me too? And make sure not to destroy anything?**

 _(Sat 11:41am)_

 _..Yes of course_

 **(Sat 12:41am)**

 **Hayato?**

 **(Sat 12:41am)**

 ** _Hayato!_**

* * *

Tsuna's left eye twitched as he mumbled something under his breath. Honestly, he couldn't even leave without coming back to destruction. Tsuna sighed in fond exasperation as he mentally watched the Vongola funds fly away. "What am I going to do with you guys." he asked rhetorically.

"Stop complaining Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn." Tsuna jumped, he turned around to see Reborn standing against the doorway polishing this shoes against the guard's shirt irritably. Tsuna blamed his stress and Kawahira for dragging out the meeting 4 hours longer than needed (don't _worry_ _Tsunayoshi_ he said, its not _actually_ 4 hours, he said, it's just your _mind's_ percepective being _changed_ he said) but this action looked way funnier than it should be. Tsuna laughed silently at the typical Reborn action.

"Reborn! Don't do that to him!"

Reborn looked at him nonchalantly, "What? He deserves it for taking a nap during working hours."

"Still." Tsuna smiled at Reborn's deadpan look. He looked back to the bag of sweets to offer some to the other man only to see it missing, "Reborn-"

Reborn chewed on a cookie sullenly as he stared at Tsuna. Tsuna paused awkwardly as he looked at the man before he stood up. There was a line of tension on the other man's shoulders.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna blankly; inwardly he was sweating in slight panic. He couldn't exactly tell the truth and say he'd collapsed momentarily (which was already out of the norm) but that he's also having memory loss at the same time. His pride screamed at him not to say anything.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Reborn smirked amusedly and reprimanded him, "Language _._ "

"Honestly, Reborn? You guys have been swearing around me for so long it's no wonder I picked it up," Tsuna lamented huffily. "But don't distract me. What's wrong?"

Reborn gave him a woo-is-me look before he responded-

"Leon's missing."

"What!" Tsuna babbled in panic. "When's the last time you saw Leon? Should I raise the alarm? Reborn!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow amusedly; he had said the first thing that came up on his mind. Thankfully, being the Greatest Hitman he was, his mouth subconsciously told a half truth rather than a full lie. This was the first lesson to being a skilled liar.

Reborn adopted a faux offended look.

Honestly Dame-Tsuna, he had taught him better than that. But he was grateful for the convenient excuse; Tsuna's intuition has gotten scarily accurate over the years. Reborn wasn't sure if he should be proud of that fact or curse it because it had gotten harder to lie around him.

"Of course not Dame-Tsuna. Wouldn't you think I would've found him by now if he was in danger. He's _my partner_ after all." Truth.

"This is an omen Dame-Tsuna! Something horrendous has happened and as you know Leon is an animal of superior instinct and as such he's finding shelter. As the Vongola Decimo, you must prepare yourself for an inevitable storm," Reborn bullshitted. "You have to focus on preparing your allies to be strong and brave, this is where the weak separates from the strong."

Tsuna froze before he gave a parody of a smile. "Oh?"

Reborn looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean 'oh'." _Are you hiding something?_

Tsuna smile widened slowly as he backed away from those he man. "It's just-I think we're losing more money than we're earning by the rate of destruction everyone's making...and we might have to..cutbackontheamountofunnneededfoodadnweaponsthatwebuy but just for a while though.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "Repeat."

Tsuna laughed nervously as he back away from the room. "It's just for a while but you'll just have to survive with the super expensive imported coffee beans from Kenya. I'm sure you'll be fine Reborn."

" _Dame-Tsuna._ "

"Don't worry about it Reborn!" His voice faded away as he ran from the room. He may be Vongola Neo Decimo but Tsuna knew when to retreat. Especially when it came to Reborn's coffee. "At least we won't have to worry about any new weapons causing destruction!"

" _Get back here._ "

* * *

 **"Wouldn't it be better if the world just... stopped?"**

* * *

Tsuna cackled lightly as he slowed down to a stop. He turned around a corner and pressed his palm against the slightly lighter block of wood. It sunk into the wall to reveal a small dark room with another door in the back. Tsuna walked into the secret passageway and it closed just as Reborn turned the corner.

Tsuna smiled in exhilaration; he knew Reborn would eventually confront him later but for now...

The secrect passageway was built in the case if the mansion was ever invaded; the servants would be able to come to these rooms and stay or escape through the back door. Luckily, no one has used these passageways for a while now and this one had remained hidden behind the ridiculously ugly vase he'd gotten from Dino-nii.

Well, until he found it of course. Tsuna located the single lamp in the room and watched as his Lightning flames channeled through it. He marveled at the ease he now had when calling forth his harmonized factored flames. His fingers tensed at the thought. Tsuna slid down against a wall and curled into himself.

"What now."

As if it was sign, his phone vibrated and the screen lighted up to show a new message from Takeshi.

* * *

(Sat 10:32pm)

/Haha/

(Sat 1:15pm)

/Tsuna! Hibari, Lambo and Hayato and me are fighting right now~/

(Sat 1:20pm)

/Thought u might wanna know/

 **(Sat 1:52pm)**

 **..Takeshi I'm already here.**

(Sat 1:52pm)

/Tsuna! You're okay! Haha, I sort of.../

(Sat 1:53pm)

/haha...sorry?/

(Sat 1:53pm)

/oops/

* * *

His body shook at he tried not to laugh or cry. His emotions were running on an all-time high today and his Guardians weren't helping. It was almost bizarre how nothing really changed. Tsuna had not expected the world to stop and wait for him but it was.. disconcerting to say the least, to know that he would be left being if he ever decides to sit and wallow in his self pity.

 _Did anything really change?_

Tsuna called their usual construction place- he was on first name basis with them all due to the amount of destruction his guardians caused- and requested for a team to come by as usual.

 _No. Stop thinking like that._

He gave a small little sigh as he clutched the pulsing pacifier underneath his shirt. Tsuna paused in surprise when he realized what he was doing. His fingers were frozen with sweat as he held the pacifier.

Tsuna pulled it out from under his collar and cylinically stared at it. It really did look and feel like a normal pacifier but.. He felt heavier just by looking at it, weighed by the knowledge of its curse and history of bloodshed and death.

"I'm sorry," he whispered the words softly, quietly. The pacifier pulsed back at him, its colors switched back and forth from the seven flames that were stored inside. Tsuna's eyes darkened. Kawahira-san had cloaked it with ancient Mist Flames to hid it from view. It would not show itself unless he willed it to.

Tsuna wasn't sure if he would tell anyone. He hadn't been able to rack up the nerve to tell Reborn earlier. He had froze at the man's mocking words of an omen appearing, of an inescapable storm coming and had panicked. He was too focused on how close Reborn's words had hit home to realize why Reborn had been so tense. Hopefully, it wasn't something serious.

"I'm sorry."

Tsuna couldn't tell anyone. He shook his head. Not now. (Not yet)

Tsuna slide to the ground as he held his head against his knees. _One_ _hour_ _,_ he thought, _one hour_ _to drown in self-pity but after that, no more self-pity._

 _("I'm so, so sorry everyone.")_

He scrolled down his phone screen-

Tsuna wet his dry lips before he breathed in shakily.

-and made a call.

* * *

 **"Hello?"**

* * *

 **Author's note:** So if anyone is confused just review or PM me ok? Because I got confused for a while before I decided to heck with it. It turned out ok-ish? Tell me what you think

I'm curious, who can guess who the bolded person is speaking? I'm pretty sure no one will guess who it is since *grins evilly* ..reasons but I want to see who you guess

* * *

 **Omake:**

Leon wasn't sure why his master placed him in the loud one's pocket but he stayed and did as he was told. Although he would much rather be on his master's mate. Or would be mate if master would just court him already. Honestly, _humans_.

"EXTREME!"

The loud one was too loud for his taste.

"EXTREME 3 DAY TRAINING FROM MASTER PAO-PAO! EXTREMEEEE!"

And bumpy.

"EXTREME ROCK CLIMBING! EX-TRE-ME! EXTREME LEON! EX-TRE-MEEEE!"

And cold.

"EXTREEEEEMMMEEEE TRAINING!"

*bites*

"EXTREME BITEEEEEE!"

Leon twitched. He'd get master back for this.

Line-Ignore-Line

Reborn sneezed. "Achoo."

Tsuna panicked, "Reborn! Are you okay? Are you sick? You've never gotten sick with a cold before. Do you need Shamal or Onii-san to check up on you? Oh my god, they're _not picking up_ -"

"No-"

He herded Reborn to his room and stripped him before he could protest and dressed him in his bowling ball striped star pajamas. Reborn's eye twitched and he snatched his fedora back.

 _"Dame-Tsuna-"_

"Here, drink this and _stay in bed_." Tsuna tucked him in and fluffed his pillows before piling and covering him in blankets. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm not sick?" Reborn's eye glinted strangely. "You'll take care of me? As in sleep in the same room?"

"Of course," Tsuna replied back diligently. It was worrying to see Reborn so amiable. Maybe he should try to call Shamal and Onii-san again?

Reborn was in a tough spot. This was a very rare opportunity; ever since Tsuna asked Talbot to ward his room from unwanted visitors- for some reason Tsuna thought sleeping alone was better than sleeping with his (overprotective) friends and acquaintances- and he'd never admit it but Reborn had missed sleeping with the other boy. But would he really abandon his pride and allow himself to be mother hen just for the chance to sleep with him?

"..Get me some warm milk Dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered under his breath. He was sure his face was glowing with obvious excitement. Yes. Yes he would.

"We'll share the bed," he commanded.

"Eh? Well, if it'll make you feel better?" Tsuna tilted his fluffy head to the right in confusion. What was so exciting about sleeping in the same room? Tsuna wished his HyperIntuition would help him with stuff like this but it was rare to see Reborn show weakness.

Reborn covered his face with his fedora. It was flaming because the shear amount of cuteness and worry Tsuna was showing. ( _He was so happy._ )

He'd make it up to Leon, later.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 2,381

* * *

 **Please Leave a Review**


End file.
